This application relates to a gas turbine engine wherein the low pressure turbine section is rotating at a higher speed and centrifugal pull stress relative to the high pressure turbine section speed and centrifugal pull stress than prior art engines.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a low pressure compressor section. The air is compressed in the low pressure compressor section, and passed into a high pressure compressor section. From the high pressure compressor section the air is introduced into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over a high pressure turbine section, and then a low pressure turbine section.
Traditionally, on many prior art engines the low pressure turbine section has driven both the low pressure compressor section and a fan directly. As fuel consumption improves with larger fan diameters relative to core diameters it has been the trend in the industry to increase fan diameters. However, as the fan diameter is increased, high fan blade tip speeds may result in a decrease in efficiency due to compressibility effects. Accordingly, the fan speed, and thus the speed of the low pressure compressor section and low pressure turbine section (both of which historically have been coupled to the fan via the low pressure spool), have been a design constraint. More recently, gear reductions have been proposed between the low pressure spool (low pressure compressor section and low pressure turbine section) and the fan so as to allow the fan to rotate a different, more optimal speed.